


More Than Luck

by Noemi_Artistries



Series: Fire Flowers - Kidge [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Gen, Kidge - Freeform, based off a prompt, kidge zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: While in the middle of nowhere, on his way to Shiro's graduation, Keith's car breaks down and no one stops for him.Until someone does.





	More Than Luck

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying out for the [Kidge Zine](https://kidgezine.tumblr.com/people) and there was the following prompt:
> 
> "Pidge's (or Keith's) car breaks down on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and someone strange (Keith or Pidge) is the only one who stops to help."
> 
> Hope you all like this little story!

To say that Keith was the most unluckiest person to ever walk on the face of the Earth was an understatement. At least that’s what Keith Kogane always told himself.

And this was exactly what he was thinking as he stared at the engine of his car, which looked about as dead as the racoon rotting on the side of the road next to Keith. It was honestly a shock that he didn’t throw up from the smell yet.

Guess living in the desert for years has that kind of effect on people.

“Welp… Crap.” Keith mumbled as the realization that he was stuck in the middle of nowhere dawned on him.

“God dang it… I just wanted to get to my brother’s graduation early.” Keith groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

And that is pretty much how it went for the next couple of hours. He lied down on the car and watched the stars for a good couple of hours. Once in a while, for some reason a voice inside him said to try and get people to stop for him. And Keith tried that for a good while.

His phone was dead, so calling Shiro was out of the option. So naturally, despite knowing no one would stop for him, Keith tried to get the attention of other people on the desert road.

Despite knowing that he would not get anyone to stop their car, it hurt when around midnight, Keith was still standing by his car, holding an arm up to any car that showed up on the desolate road.

“Of course no one would stop for me… Why would anyone stop for Keith Kogane? Lone wolf, guy with discipline issues, orphan… Why would anyone stop for me…” He sank to the ground and buried his face in his arms, leaning against the car, all hope lost.

Keith doesn’t honestly remember how long he was standing around for. Only that he somehow did not notice a light green car pulling over next to him. He didn’t even look up until he felt a hand on his head, slightly petting him.

Keith immediately looked up and was greeted by a young woman with short blonde hair and beautiful amber eyes.

“Hey dude? You okay?” She asked, looking confused. “What the heck are you doing out here on the side of the road?”

Keith looked at her for a moment, completely dumbfounded. “Wha-Why did you stop… for me?”

The woman looked at him with a funny look. “Dude. We’re in the middle of nowhere. You look like you’ve been stranded here for hours. Good thing I stopped. Got a name?”

Keith stared wide eyed before finally replied, still beyond shocked. “Uh… Keith Kogane. Yours?”

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise before she smiled. “Keith? Ya mean Akira Kogane, adopted bro to Takashi Shirogane?”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait you know me? And Shiro?”

“Yeah dude! My name’s Katie, or Pidge Holt. Sis to Matt Holt?”

Keith, for the first time since being stranded, smiled. “Huh,... Yeah. Matt talked to me about you. Kind of shocked I didn’t notice how much you look like him.”

Pidge laughed as she stood up and offered a hand to Keith. “Get your stuff, my friend. You nor I are missing the graduation.” She winked at him and Keith already felt his face go red from embarrassment.

And soon, the two of them were on the road, and all Keith could think was how lucky he was about coming across someone as beautifully strange as Pidge Holt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :DDD


End file.
